


Metal Machine

by jmbullet



Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmbullet/pseuds/jmbullet
Summary: Joakim distracts Chris from Thorbjörn’s departure





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t know or own Sabaton. This is pure fiction. Any resemblance to reality is strictly coincidental. This story was all written by myself. 
> 
> I was inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5_K2rBUXsM&feature=youtu.be&t=2m29s

“It’s never going to be the same anymore, without him,” Chris told Joakim as they boarded the bus to begin their first tour without Thobbe.

“Don’t worry, I’m certain you and Tommy will become the best of friends, and you can still see Thobbe when we’re not touring, you’ll be fine,” Joakim said, placing luggage in a storage compartment under a seat.

“It’s not as simple as that, Jocke.”, Chris said as he led him to the back of the bus to get out of ear range from everyone else.

“Why?”

“Thobbe and I… we had this thing going on.” Chris whispered.

“Yeah, that kind of thing in which you hold hands and sleep in the same bunk?” Joakim loudly replied.

“Shhhh… I don’t want everyone to know about this. I’m only telling you because you are gay. There was more to my relationship with Thobbe than just cuddling.” Chris continued.

“So you two experimented? Big deal, so does nearly everyone on tour.” Joakim whispered.

“No. Well yes, we have, but I really thought of us as a couple on the road. Every time a tour ended, I would have to readjust to being home with my girlfriend. Don’t get me wrong, I love her, but Thobbe is very dear to me and we have that special connection. We are one on the road, and while apart, we’re eager to go back on tour so that we can be together again. Or we were. Now for some reason it seems that he doesn’t care about that anymore, he just left.”

“People change, Chris,” Joakim said. “But life goes on, and so will you. Now come hang out at the front with everyone. Oh jeez, now I get why you two wouldn’t hang out with us all the time… you were getting laid in a bunk all along? How were you two so quiet? I never heard you!”

“You guys were so loud that we never really had to be quiet. One time though, Thobbe screamed so hard that…”

“Not the ankle incident? You mean that time when he limped for days, he wasn’t really injured?”

“Right. He only screamed because I made him cum so hard, I still don’t know how he managed to act so quickly to put his pants on and pretend he was hurt. I barely had enough time to pull the blankets over myself before Hannes came to the rescue.”

“You guys are geniuses. I wish I would have known to do that when me and Pär…”

“You and Pär?” Chris interrupted in disbelief.

“Yes, but that’s another story, and it took place a long time ago. Don’t tell him that I’ve told you, if he knew, it would make him furious. Now come, the guys are going to wonder what we are doing back here.”

“Okay,” Chris agreed and followed Joakim back to the front of the bus.

The day went by quickly. After a successful show and thousands of satisfied fans, the band retreated to the dressing room. Joakim quickly stripped from his drenched clothes and was about to head to the shower when Chris sat down on the couch. “My neck and shoulders are so tense, I love this guitar, but man, it really gets heavy after almost 2 hours,” he complained, rubbing his neck.

“Here princess, let me,” said Joakim as he climbed to sit on the back of the couch behind Chris.

“Jocke, you need to shower,” said Chris, pinching his nose as Joakim’s knees surrounded his head.

“So do you! I don’t get why you still insist on wearing a long sleeved shirt on stage. Stop complaining like a little girl, I’ll fix your neck and then we can both shower.” Joakim replied, carefully placing Chris’ hair out of the way before beginning to rub his shoulders.

“OK,” Chris sighed and leaned against the back of the couch as Joakim’s fingers worked on his stiff muscles. He let his head recede further back until it rested against a very soft spot, but it was immediately uplifted by the singer.

“Hey, don’t crush my balls,” He joked.

“Sorry.” Chris replied. “Is it okay if I lean on your knee like this then?” he continued, tilting his head to the side in what looked like a very uncomfortable position.

“You won’t be able to relax with your head so poorly supported. Let’s go shower, I’ll give you a proper massage when we get on the bus.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to,” said Chris, getting up.

“But I want to. Come on, take your clothes off, the other guys are probably done by now.” Joakim said and moved over to the shower.

The guitarist obliged and followed him. Hannes and Tommy were still there, enjoying the soothing feeling of hot water on their sore muscles.

“Are you guys done soon? There is only enough space for two people in that thing and we’d like to have some hot water too,” Joakim said, glancing at the two shower heads.

“Yeah I’ll be right out, just give me one more minute,” Hannes pleaded.

Chris and Joakim patiently waited until their bandmates left. Once that was done, they eagerly got in. Both men were pleased to find out there was still some hot water left for them to use.

“Man, this is good,” Chris said.

“Yeah, I feel so much better now,” Joakim replied. Chris decided to wash his hair, however, he realized there was no shampoo for him to use there.

“Jocke, are you done?” he asked.

“It depends, why?”

“I need shampoo.”

“Go get it yourself, I’m staying in here!”

“Please Jocke, if I get out, I’ll get cold and then warm again and then I’ll get sick.”

“Turn around and close your eyes,” said Joakim as soon as he spotted a bottle of shampoo hidden in the corner closest to him.

“Why?”

“Trust me,” he said.

The vocalist picked up the bottle, squirted a copious quantity of shampoo into his left palm and started to wash the guitarist’s hair.

“What are you doing?” Chris asked.

“I’m washing your hair.”

“It’d better be shampoo that you’re putting into my hair.”

“It is, now will you just relax, princess?”

“Shut the fuck up, I’m no princess,” Chris protested.

“I know how to recognize one when I see one, and you definitely are,” Joakim said.

Chris relaxed as Joakim’s magic hands massaged his scalp. “Damn, he is good,” he thought.

“Jocke, how did you get so good at hair washing? If you carry on, I may fall asleep right here.”

“I don’t know, am I good?” Joakim asked playfully.

Chris realized his body was enjoying the attention as much as his mind did. “Shit! I’m going to have to get it to go down before I turn around,” he thought, noticing his erection. A moan escaped his lips before he could do anything about it.

“Don’t be ashamed of it,” Joakim said, grabbing Chris’ shaft. “I’m okay with it.”

“Hey, don’t molest me,” Chris said as he promptly removed Joakim’s hand and placed it back on his head. Had he thought out loud?

“You know you want it as much as I do,” Joakim said, his hard cock digging into Chris’ thigh.

“What if I don’t?”

“I think you do.”

“What if I do?” Chris teased.

“Oh shut up already,” Joakim said as he grabbed Chris by the waist and turned him around so that they would face each other. He leaned in to kiss the taller man, grabbing the back of his head while their lips met for the first time.

Chris wrapped his arms around Joakim and pulled him in closer. He shivered when the vocalist pinned him against the cold wall, their bodies pressing against each other. He let his hands roam over Joakim’s butt, up to his shoulders and back down. As they made out, they felt the water get steadily cooler, ending their session prematurely.

“Don’t worry, we’re not done, milady,” Joakim said as he turned off the faucet.

“If you keep treating me like a girl I may very well be done,” Chris insisted.

“Okay then,” Joakim said. “Will you let me go get some towels for you or would that be emasculating you?” He asked.

“I would like for you to get me towels, thank you,” Chris replied.

Joakim went back to the dressing room and fetched the three remaining towels: One for himself, one for Chris and one for Chris’ hair. “Perfect,” he thought as he walked back to the shower.

“Thank you,” Chris said as he was handed the first towel. “It really got chilly in here in no time.”

“It did indeed,” Joakim replied as he patted himself dry.

“Would you like to get back to the bus with me? The guys are probably going to want to go to a bar and drink, so we could get some alone time.” Chris said as he dried his hair.

“Right now?” Joakim said.

Chris nodded.

“I’d love to, however, won’t the guys find it suspicious if we ditch them to get the bus all to ourselves?” Joakim asked.

“Well since nobody figured out what was going on with Thobbe and I for years, I think it’s pretty safe. Plus, everybody here already knows you’re gay, so the only surprise they’d get would be from me, and I think that at this point, I am quite comfortable with who I am and what I enjoy. You’ve opened my eyes Jocke, I thought it was just a thing with Thobbe, but here I am doing this with you and it feels right. So unless you’re ashamed of wanting me,” Chris said as he started to get dressed

“Your bunk or mine?” Joakim asked.

Chris burst out laughing. “Mine,” he replied.

Both men finished putting their clothes on, left the dressing room and then the building. As they walked towards the bus, they were stopped by their bandmates, who had other plans for them.

“There you are! You’ve taken forever to shower, we thought you’d never come back to us,” Hannes joked. “Pär found this cool bar we absolutely have to try, come with us!”

“Actually, I’m not feeling very well, I think I’m going to go to bed early. You guys go ahead and have a great night out!” Chris replied.

“Okay. Jocke, are you coming?” Hannes said.

“I think I’m going to go back to the bus, I need to rest my voice and I’ll make sure Chris is alright.” Joakim said

“What are you, his nurse?” Tommy asked.

“Yes, exactly, I’m the nurse! Try not to make too much noise when you come back, he’ll be asleep.”

“Sounds like a lot of fun. I guess we’ll see you both tomorrow then. Good night!” Pär said as the trio started walking to the bar.

“So, are you feeling any better?” Joakim asked Chris and winked.

“No, my neck hurts, I think I do need a nurse,” Chris replied, smiling.

“Let Nurse Jocke take care of you,” Joakim said, took Chris’ hand and led him to the bus.

When the lovers got there, they were greeted by a horde of fans. They took pictures with everyone and managed to get them to leave by telling them where the other band members had gone. Once they were finally alone, they entered the bus. Joakim quickly locked the door and turned to Chris.

“Alone at last! God you’re beautiful,” he said, looking into Chris’ brown eyes, his right hand cupping the guitarist’s cheek, his left hand resting on his butt.

“Call me Chris,” the taller man laughed as he closed the gap between their mouths and kissed his bandmate.

“You know what, Chris? Right now, all I want is to take you to your bunk, take off all your clothes, give you the best massage you’ve ever had and then fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before,” Joakim said.

“Please do,” Chris replied and surrendered to Joakim’s wishes. He followed the vocalist upstairs to his own bunk, realizing their friendship would never be the same again.

Chris eagerly laid down on his bed and pulled Joakim on top of him.

“Jocke, your eyes,” said the guitarist in amazement.

“What about them?” Joakim asked.

“I had never noticed how dark they are. I knew they were green, but whoa, this is like a whole new shade.”

“I’ve been told they get darker with desire.”

“Desire, huh?”

“I would’ve thought my boner poking you in the crotch would’ve given it away already,”

“Speaking of which, I think you’re wearing too many clothes!” Chris said and started undressing his bandmate.

“But so are you,” Joakim said and reciprocated Chris’ behavior. “Now, turn around, you need a massage and I can’t wait to make you moan.”

“Actually, my neck is alright now, but my cock would love a massage.”

“Oh, you dirty boy, I don’t have much of a choice then, do I?” Joakim said and crawled down, leaving a trail of kisses down Chris’ abdomen, until his head was above Chris’ member. He slowly took it into his mouth, inch by inch, until his lips reached the base of the engorged organ, effectively deep throating him. Then, he gently raised his head while his tongue worked on the head of Chris’ penis, and just before the tip could escape his lips, he lowered his head again. He repeated that motion for minutes, until Chris was writhing underneath him. Joakim gently eased a finger, and then two, inside his lover’s anus while he continued to please him with his mouth. When the sounds of Chris’ moans of ecstasy reached Joakim’s ears, it was already too late for him to pull away and thick ropes of cum splashed against the back of his throat. He made sure to swallow all of it before gently letting go of Chris’ shaft and crawling back up to him.

“Make me yours Jocke,” Chris pleaded while Joakim kissed him.

“There is nothing I want more,” Joakim said as he coated his cock with a thick layer of lube, making sure his piercing would not hurt the younger man.

Joakim carefully positioned his hard member against Chris’ hole and entered him in one slow but steady motion. He instantly felt the very pleasurable tightness around him, while Chris adjusted to his presence. Chris teased Joakim’s nipple while they kissed, making sure his lover was happy while he waited for him to be ready.

“Fuck me Jocke,” Chris said and Joakim obliged, gradually picking up the rhythm. The first few thrusts were painful but after that, waves of pleasure took over him and had him beg for more.

“Harder,” Chris pleaded, looking into Joakim’s emerald eyes.

“God you’re so fucking tight Rörland, I’m not going to last much longer,” Joakim panted as he moved faster.

“Jocke,” Chris cried out as he came for the second time in a few minutes, for the very first time in his life.

Joakim moaned as he reached his orgasm, collapsing on top of his bandmate.

“Wow,” Chris said. “You’re fucking wonderful.”

“I know,” Jocke said, “but so are you,” he continued.

Joakim got up, gathered tissues and started to clean the sticky mess that Chris’ cum had left all over their chests.

“There, all clean now.” He said.

“Can you sleep with me tonight?” Chris asked with puppy eyes,

“Sure,” Joakim replied and climbed back into Chris’ bunk and closed the curtains. He spooned the younger man, got his hair out of the way and started kissing the back of his neck as he held him tight.

“I guess I’ll have to leave her now,” Chris said,

“Why?” Joakim asked.

“Because I don’t want to be with her anymore. I want to sleep with you every night.”

“What makes you think that I’d want to sleep with you every night?”

“Because I’m adorable and you can’t get enough of me?”

“You’re right, princess. I think I could do that,”

“I’m not a princess,” Chris protested.

“You’re my princess, I’ve just claimed you. Go to sleep now beautiful,”

“Will you be there when I wake up?”

“Of course love, of course,” Joakim said and closed his eyes.

The End.


End file.
